


El trabajo de un vagabundo

by Lau (Malva)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malva/pseuds/Lau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Kenshin llegó al Dojo Kamiya prometió ayudar en lo que pudiera. No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo... Oneshot, semiAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El trabajo de un vagabundo

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y anexas.

 

_1er. mes._

__-¡Kenshin, no es necesario que laves la ropa! Oooh, está bien, si tú insistes

 

_2do. mes._

__-¡Kenshin! Espero que no sea una molestia. ¿Serías tan amable de ir por tofu al mercado?

 

_3er. mes._

-Falta ese pedazo de jardín por arreglar. Kenshin, te lo encargo por favor…

 

_4to. mes._

-¡Claro que Ayame y Suzume pueden quedarse, Dr. Genzai! Kenshin se encargará con gusto de ellas.

 

_5to. mes._

-Yahiko, ¿no has visto a Kenshin? Quedó de ir a mercado, preparar la cena, lavar los platos y remendar mi ropa. ¡Ajá, allá estás! ¡No te escondas!

 

_6to. mes._

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que Kaoru te esté mandando todo el tiempo? Sí, ya sé que nos da de comer y que deja que Yahiko y tú se queden en el dojo pero esto- uh, ahí viene ella. ¡Corre, corre!

 

_7mo. mes._

__-Kenshin dice que está muy cansado, Kaoru, tal vez deberías dejarlo descansar. ¿Qué yo barra el dojo? Estéé… espera un momento, ahorita te lo traigo…

 

_8vo. mes._

-¿¡Que te vas?! ¿¡Porqué?! A nooo, que el gobierno se las arregle como pueda con ese tal Shishio. YO tengo mucho quehacer en el dojo. ¡Anda, a trabajar!

-¡Aaaayyyy! (¡Que alguien me ayude!)

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Así es como me imagino terminaría el pobre de Kenshin por ofrecerse a hacer todos los pendientes del dojo. :P
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
